


雷纳斯之杯

by black_f73



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur停了下来，他回头看了看，隐隐觉得自己好像听到了些什么，可是那里除了穿过阴暗密集的森林的风外唯一有的就只是那些古怪的鸟叫声。

有那么一瞬间他以为是Merlin追了上来，但随即就打消了这个莫名的念头，他很清楚他的小男仆今天病假在家，正发着高烧躺在床上瞎哼哼，哪儿都去不了。尽管Arthur很想不通为什么，并且他也很不愿意承认，但那个笨拙的身影不在他周围给他坏两件事儿他确实觉得有点不习惯。

不过现在Arthur觉得这样也不错，例行打猎变成女巫追捕，Merlin不在他至少不用分心去照看他。

“她去哪儿了？”Kay骑士从后面追上他，他的表情有点无奈，又有点严厉，Arthur总是冲在最前面，而且越危险越显得英勇，这让Camelot的骑士们总是又崇拜又担心。

“她往那个方向跑了。”Arthur挥了挥剑，指出一个方向，“那里有个山洞，她藏进去了。”

“我有点不好的感觉，”Kay看着黑漆漆的洞口，皱了皱眉头，“对方是女巫，这也许是个陷阱。”

“所以我们要小心行事，”Arthur表示同意，但同意的范围并不包括那些Kay没有说出来的话，“我们有五个人，五个Camelot的骑士，对方只是个姑娘。”

“危险的姑娘。”Kay小声的咕哝了一句，但也没有坚持，Camelot的骑士在战斗力方面上总是有着超越一切的自尊心，他看见Arthur又停了下来，跟刚才他赶上他一样，侧着耳朵好像在听什么。

“怎么了？”他问。

“不，”Arthur摇了摇头，露出个怪异的表情，“我是说，我不知道，也许是哪只笨鸟在瞎叫唤，反正笨蛋叫起来声音都差不多。”

“我不明白。”

“不管这个，”Arthur大步朝前走，试图把Merlin的声音和他的形象从脑子里面赶出去，他招呼着他的骑士，“保持警惕，注意周边情况，我们进山洞。”

…Arthur…不要…靠近…

那个声音又更加的清晰了些，还更加的具体了些，并且完全跟Merlin的一样了。但这次Arthur没停下，他把全副的精力都集中在他的剑尖上，直到他艳红色的披风消失在洞口的黑暗中。然后那些黑暗流淌下来，像幽深的河流，将整个森林都淹没其中。

Merlin猛的睁开眼睛。

他浑身是汗，淋漓的像是溺水的人一样，但他顾不上这些，只是瞪大着眼睛死死盯着某个虚空的地方，他感到害怕，想那些影像在眼睛上再多留存一会儿，可是什么也没有了，没有森林，没有洞口，没有Arthur，只有Gaius家单调的天花板。

“哦，你终于醒了，”年老的宫廷御医松了口气，轻声说，他在Merlin身边守了一天，包括更换毛巾和掰开年轻人的嘴灌下那些五颜六色的药，所幸整个宫廷今天都挺健康。他伸出手探了探Merlin的额头，“并且还退烧了。”

Gaius转过身准备拿点吃的东西过来，Merlin猛的伸出手抓住了他，他的表情很痛苦，Gaius终于发现这种痛苦不全然来自于生病。

“Arthur在哪儿？”Merlin问，他的喉咙听起来像是一整个的铁匠铺。

“就像你知道的那样，”Gaius说，“在打猎。”他不慌不忙的扶Merlin坐起来，先把药瓶递到年轻人的面前，“他早上来看过你，他说，”御医清了清嗓子，模仿着Arthur的语气，“没想到你那么弱，Merlin，我以为平时的操练能让你强壮起来，真太让人失望，等你好了，那些活儿至少得加上一倍。”模仿的一点儿都不像，Gaius自己也觉得没什么意思，然后他端来一碗看不出是什么东西的糊糊，“就我对王子殿下的了解，他大概是在说，抱歉，Merlin，我不该把水泼在你头上，还让你吹冷风。”

“我做了个很可怕的梦。”Merlin根本没在听，那坨糊糊的颜色让他一阵反胃，妊娠反应，难说吃下去会生出个什么来，“我梦见…一个陷阱，”他用勺子翻搅着，用力回想着刚才那个梦，“那些自命不凡的骑士们又在狂奔着犯傻了，Arthur冲的最快。”

“与其说梦境不如说是平时积累下来的印象。”年轻人已经没事了，Gaius摇着步子回到自己的工作台前，“把那些食物吃完，然后躺下来继续睡一个晚上，明天早晨你就能叫Arthur起床了。”

“不，那梦境…你不明白，Gaius，很真实，”Merlin尝了一口那所谓的食物，值得庆幸的是至少它的味道比它闻起来要好一些，他皱着眉，回忆的过程让痛苦也一并跟随过来，“我梦见一个杯子，不是生命之杯，是个木头的杯子，上面刻着古怪的花纹，还有个女巫在狞笑。”

“木头杯子？”Gaius挑了挑眉毛，似乎有什么从他的眼前一闪而逝，不，不可能的，他摇了摇头，“你只是太累了，你…”

“那杯子杀死了Arthur。”Merlin咬着牙说，一瞬间全身都绷了起来，这让他脸色看起来极为苍白，“你刚才是不是想到什么了，Gaius？”

“不…不，”Gaius下定决心般的摇了摇头，“你太年轻了，Merlin，你要知道，法师容易受到负面力量的影响，尤其是在生病和受伤的时候，特别是你们这些先天法师，你们不是在白白受用着自然的力量的，所以技术上你们都身体瘦弱面色苍白毫无用处…”

“Gaius。”Merlin不得已，只好打断他，Gaius的话多少让他放松了一点，他斜着眼睛轻笑着看Gaius。

“所以这并不是什么预知梦，你被自身，和那些觊觎你的力量影响了，它们喜欢误导你，”Gaius把中心思想说出来，并且极力的让自己心中那点忧虑不要浮现出来，他想结束这场对话了，“所以你还是要把这碗食物吃下去，然后闭上眼睛睡觉，要是闭不上，我可以给你些Morgana的药。”

“我没什么需要担心的是吗，”Merlin松了口气，他把碗递出去，递给Gaius，“你确定这东西真的是食物？我觉得换一碗我会好的更快。”

“得了，别闹别扭了，Merlin，”Gaius不高兴的冲他挥了挥手，“你…”

他还没说完，身后的门就被人猛的砸开，Kay骑士那张绝望的脸出现在外面，他像是被巨龙追赶一般冲进来，抓住御医的手，“Gaius！国王需要你，殿下他，”痛苦在他的声音里断裂了，“殿下他，死了。”

Merlin手中的碗落到地上，发出尖锐的破碎声。


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin跟着Gaius走进王子的房间，Uther在里面，还有Morgana，Gwen，以及今天随王子一同狩猎的所有骑士们，没有人说话，这种沉默本身就能要了人的命。

国王抱着儿子的头，把他揽在怀里，他的表情看起来十分的决绝，就像面对着大军压境的战场，Gaius知道这是因为他快要崩溃了，Uther只是强迫自己撑着，至少在最后一线希望破灭之前，他都拒绝接受自己儿子死去的事实。

年老的御医无声的叹了口气，挥手赶走那些悲壮的骑士们。

“不要都堆在这里，Kay，莱昂，带着骑士们出去。”他向其中两个总是带头的说，没人会在这个时候违抗御医，骑士们都乖乖移了出去，但他们一定会在王子的窗户下面守上一整夜的。

“其他人也都出去。”Uther接在Gaius之后开口，他的声音低沉暗哑，却仍然不容置疑，Merlin隐隐知道他要和Gaius说些什么，他把眼光移向Morgana，国王的私生女正揽着无声流泪的Gwen，没人注意到她，她肆无忌惮的冲Merlin挂出个得意的笑，然后跟在那些骑士之后离开房间。

Merlin最后一个，他关上门，靠着门板捏紧了拳头，极力克制着自己等待Gaius出来，在来的路上Kay已经将事情的经过全部都跟他们描述过了，骑士们在狩猎的途中遇上女巫，追赶着进入了一个山洞，那女巫向王子施咒，全是Merlin梦里的片段，也许那确实不能称之为预知，但他也确实看到了Arthur所经历的一切，只是没有那个木头杯子，他就那么直接的问了，可Kay从头到尾都没有见过什么木头的杯子。

Arthur的房间里，Gaius沉默的站在Uther身后，年轻的王子看起来更像是睡着了，他合着双眼躺在父亲的怀里，虽然没有体温和呼吸，却也全然没有死去之人的灰败之气。

“是魔法，是么，Gaius。”Uther轻声的说，Gaius从来没见过他如此轻声说话，好像会把什么吓跑一样。

“…是的，陛下。”Gaius停了停，有些艰难的说，Arthur还没有死，至少还没有全部意义上的死去，但是他不知道哪种要好一点，遵循着Merlin的梦境，至少他们有个线索，可是这个线索指向的不过是一点希望之光，然后就是更深的堕入绝望而已。

“可是我听说施术的那个女巫已经死了。”

“我恐怕…”Gaius欲言又止，他最终还是没有说出来，“我无法解释，陛下，我需要查找一些资料。”

“那么就尽快。”Uther转过脸，深深的，用一种更像是来自老友的祈求的眼神看着Gaius，“我希望你能救他。把我的儿子带回来，Gaius…不惜一切手段…请你。”

虽然没有明确的说出那个词，但Gaius明白，这不是Uther第一要求Gaius使用魔法去救他爱的人，可是正如Merlin所说，对于别人的爱，他却能冷酷的令其死别…或者生离。

Gaius微微低下头，退出了房间，门被顶了一下，他看见Merlin靠在侧面的墙上，他感冒还没有好，脑袋晕晕的撞在了门上，Gaius扶住他。

“这事和Morgana有关系，她一定知道些什么。” Merlin跟在Gaius的身后，揉着脑袋撞疼的地方，他认出来Gaius走的这个方向，是图书馆。

“你可以去问她，她也许会告诉你解决的方法。”

Merlin停下来，他的表情有些受伤，Gaius疲倦的叹了口气，他拍了拍Merlin的肩膀，“抱歉，Merlin，你知道我不是那个意思。”

“我阻止他了。”Merlin低着头，“我祈求他不要靠近。”

“可是他是Arthur，”Gaius说，“从来不听仆人的话。”

“没错，皇家傻瓜，”Merlin勉强露出个笑，“他要是死了，那种蠢样就固定在脸上了。”

Gaius也笑了起来。

“所以你打算查什么，”Merlin跟在他后面继续往图书馆方向走，“你看的出来他是中了什么魔法？”

“我所知道的木头杯子只有一个，”Gaius在沉默了片刻之后说，“雷纳斯之杯。”

“所以你相信我说的那个杯子的事了？”Merlin试探的开口，“那个梦是真的。”

“但是我说的也没有错。”Gaius向他的老朋友，杰弗里打了个招呼，表示他们不需要帮忙，他们走到图书馆深处时他才接着说，“你烧的很厉害，意识已经完全模糊了…我宁愿你只是做了个噩梦，”Gaius停了一会儿，Merlin猜他大概是想起了Morgana，“强大而不受控制，或者弱小而任其摆布。魔法可以做很多的事，但承载它的却是人类的心。”

Merlin浅笑的看着Gaius，他明白他的监护人对他的关心和担忧。

“谢谢你。Gaius。”他说。

Gaius只是叹了口气，在前面继续走着，这个话题结束了。他在一座快要腐朽的书架前停了下来，从里面抽出来一本沾满灰尘和蛛网的书。

Merlin伸出手，擦去那本书上的灰尘，封面上烫金的文字才在他手指之下呈现了出来。

“吟游诗人作品合集。”他念出来。

“在Camelot能找到的只有这个，”Gaius有点尴尬，他翻着书页，“雷纳斯是一座只在吟游诗人的故事里存在的城市，它象征着强大，富饶，美丽，或者说，国家的理想化。”

Merlin飞快的阅读着文字，那是一首优美的短诗，讲述了传说中的城市雷纳斯的故事。

有一种说法，雷纳斯原是虚幻的城市，一个法师一夜之间建造了它，把他献给了他效忠的骑士，也就是后来雷纳斯的第一任国王，可法术之上的国家终究会随着施术人的死亡而灰飞烟灭，于是那位法师将自己的灵魂从肉体上剥离了出来，封印在了国王的圣杯中永恒不灭，以此守护雷纳斯直到永远。

“这就是雷纳斯之杯。”Gaius说，Merlin俯下身，顺着宫廷御医的指尖，那是幅赞美国土富饶的画，国王和法师并列其中，国王手上托着杯子，Merlin梦中的那些古怪花纹则被一丝不苟的描绘下来。

“那之后城市受到庇护，成为了理想的国度，直到敌人找到了圣杯的所在，破坏了法师的灵魂，并把杯子带离了城市，雷纳斯便在一夜之间消失了。”

“它如此悲伤。”Merlin喃喃的说，他无法想象灵魂从肉体上剥离是一种什么样的感受，又怎样被封印，永恒不灭。

“Uther憎恨这个故事，”Gaius说，“好像魔法能左右国家的存亡。”

“它确实能。”Merlin的脸色在微光中有些忽明忽暗。

“是的，没错。”Gaius移开了视线，他把书放回去，“雷纳斯之杯夺取的是人的灵魂而不是生命，Arthur直到肉体消亡都不会真正意义上的死去，可是，也正因为此，治疗的手段无论是医学还是魔法，都没有任何用处。”他顿了顿，“而且，没有人知道怎么样把雷纳斯之杯带走的灵魂原封不动的带回来。”


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin用尽力气在森林里奔跑，他嘶吼着龙族的语言，感到呼吸像是撕扯一样的疼痛，腐龙从远处伸展着双翅悠哉的落在他的面前，它挑了挑眼皮，看着Merlin。

“告诉我雷纳斯之杯的事。”Merlin仰着头，表情坚硬的说。

“雷纳斯之杯，”腐龙从鼻腔里发出一个长长的拖音，“离它远点，那不是年轻的法师能够惹得起的东西。”

“它带走了Arthur的灵魂！”

“那可真糟糕，”腐龙满不在乎的说，“他没有真正意义上的死去，事实上，王子的灵魂永恒不灭了。”

“我要知道的不是这个，”Merlin打断它，他瞪着龙，“告诉我怎么能把他带回来。”

“你不能。”龙说，“雷纳斯之杯是古老的法器，制作它的木头来自于一种叫做『龙木』的植物，它不是凭白叫这个名字的，只有『龙木』附近能诞下龙族，最后一棵在几百年前就倒了，这个世界上就只剩下我一头龙。”

“不，”Merlin看着它，摇了摇头，拒绝接受这个答案，“我不相信，你告诉过我保护Arthur是我的命运，而他，则是要成为统治不列颠的伟大的王，肯定还有什么别的办法，我是御龙士，你不能欺骗我。”

“我不需要欺骗你，”龙发出低低的吼声，它低下头，逼近Merlin，“你知道更改命运需要付出多大的代价，你只是个心思单纯的年轻法师，你没有力量强大到足以与仇恨相抗衡。”

“仇恨？”Merlin意外的重复了这个词。

“去数数潘家的敌人，”龙阴沉的笑了，“他们大多数都懂得比死亡更加痛苦的复仇方法。”

“Morgana。”Merlin念出那个名字。

“不仅仅是她，”龙从鼻子里喷出来个蔑视的声音，“我警告过你，警告过你好几次，她是个弱小的女巫，让魔法染上她的心，变成一个被牵着走的傀儡，她是个失败者，如果你不杀了她，事情总是会变成这样。”

Merlin想起Gaius说过同样的话，弱小而任其摆布，魔法有蛊惑人心的力量，它向人们展示它能做什么，然后诱惑他们去做，经受不住诱惑的，或是放任自身的，最终成为了魔法的傀儡。

从某种意义上说Uther认为魔法是危险的并不是完全错误，因为人心总是太过软弱。

“你知道么，”Merlin平息了一下自己的情绪，但是那愤怒依然坚定，“我可以命令你告诉我，但我不想那么做，不想再一次那么做。但是不管用多长的时间，不管付出什么代价，我都会找到救他回来的方法的，”他最后看了一眼龙，“你说过，还有一种力量，超越所有人的想象，是最为强大的力量，我不相信，它不足以与仇恨相抗衡。”他没有说出来那是什么，不需要，然后他转身离开。

腐龙在它他身后长叹了一口气。

“Merlin，”龙叫住他，“雷纳斯之杯是古老到拥有自我意识的法器，”它看到年轻人停下脚步，接着说道，“它有着魔法惯有的属性，比如说，贪婪，它喜欢珍稀而高贵的灵魂，你可以用更好的去交换，或许，我仅仅说或许，能把年轻的王子换出来。”

“可他是Arthur，”Merlin看起来十分困惑，“他是Camelot的王子，还有谁能比他更加珍稀而高贵。”

“我建议你可以用Uther试试，毕竟他是国王，”腐龙用一种狡猾而又极为嘲讽的语气说道，“而且他死了对谁都有好处。”

Merlin愣愣的看着龙，感到一种蛊惑的力量在游走，一直以来他所要保护的就只有Arthur，至于Uther，Merlin甚至可以说是憎恨着的，因为Uther，他不得不眼睁睁的看着很多人死去，很多人忍受着无尽的痛苦，那些因为魔法而担惊受怕的日子，还有在Merlin出生前就不得不出逃，最后死在自己身边的父亲，很多次，Merlin都在想，如果Uther不存在的话…

“不，”他最终摇了摇头，“我不能。”

Uther不单单是Camelot的国王，残忍冷酷的男人，他也是Arthur的父亲，用父亲的性命换取儿子这种事，他知道活下来的人是怎样一种痛苦。

他不能看着Arthur陷入这样的痛苦。

他没有说出来，只是耸了耸肩，“看，不是所有法师都会软弱到任凭欲望驱使。”

“那就用你自己。”龙直起头颈，高高在上的俯视着Merlin，它感到一丝怒气在它的心里蔓延。

“可我只是一个男仆…”

“还是个魔法师！”龙用吼声打断Merlin，然后它看着他，用一种几乎参杂着孤独的声音说，“还是这个世界上唯一的御龙者。”

“我…”Merlin对这样的腐龙感到一阵的陌生，“我该怎么做。”

腐龙发出一声长久的叹息，将魔法映入Merlin的记忆里，Merlin闭着眼睛，感受到咒文像海潮一样涌入他的体内。

“沾着魔法的灵魂没有谁能拒绝，”龙舒展了翅膀，冰冷的说，“我想这是我们最后一次见面了，再见，年轻的法师。”

“等等，”Merlin皱紧了眉头，叫住打算飞走的腐龙，“我要的不止这些。”

龙看着他。

“我要以我的灵魂守护Arthur，”他停了停，换了语气，“守护Camelot直到永远，我可以做到这个，像制造出雷纳斯之杯的那个法师一样。”

“制造出雷纳斯之杯的法师？”龙缓慢的重复了一遍，它冷笑了一声，“最后被国家的敌人找到，破坏了他的灵魂，国家便在一夜之间消失？那是愚蠢的吟游诗人编造出来的故事。”

“我不明白。”

“带走杯子的不是什么政敌，而是国王本人，”龙说，用一种极为残忍的语调，“我就在那儿，法师用自己的灵魂换取了永恒，他以为这就是国王想要的，但是，他不明白，对于被孤独留下的人来说，永恒，不过是永恒的痛苦而已。”龙张开嘴，将Merlin需要的咒文传送给他，然后在Merlin睁开眼睛之前就展翅飞入空中，“我说过，改变命运是一件极为危险的事，要付出高昂的代价，你们以为那是自我牺牲，却不过是同样的愚蠢和自以为是而已。”


	4. Chapter 4

回程的路上下了雨，并不是很大，只是增加了空气里的水分量，还有头顶上厚重的阴云，转眼间将Camelot的夜晚笼罩在一种阴郁而压抑的气息里。

Merlin走过屋前潮湿的路面，用袖口擦了把额角滴下来的水珠，Gaius不在家，大约是没从皇宫里回来，Merlin对着空空的屋子发了会儿呆，各个角落里都躺着些凌乱的杂物，那是因为Merlin生病一直没有来得及收拾。

他从Gaius林林总总的器皿里找到一个木制的，他把它放在怀里，然后头也不回的往皇宫奔去。

Uther已经不在儿子的房间里了，Gaius劝他去休息，Arthur短时间内不会有什么变化，不管是康复还是恶化，而且他需要一个独自的空间，去施展那些，所谓的不择一切的手段。

Merlin在距离床沿一段距离的地方，好像想要避开什么一样绕了很大一个圈子才站在了Gaius的旁边，年老的宫廷御医与其说是在守着Arthur，不如说是在等Merlin回来。

“我拿了你一个杯子，希望你不要介意。”Merlin看着Arthur的脸，轻声对Gaius说，被带走灵魂的王子看起来一副睡蠢了的样子，看起来甚至比病中未愈的Merlin都要像个没事人。

“Merlin。”Gaius叫了他的名字。

“嗯？”Merlin转过脸，看到了宫廷御医满面的担忧，他才轻松的笑了一下，“不，这没什么大不了的。”他说，又补上了一句，“用完我还可以还给你。”

他没有看Gaius的表情，只是擦过他的身侧把杯子放在了Arthur的窗台上，Merlin眼中的金色光芒闪了闪，熄灭了房间里的烛火，他轻声的念了一段咒文。

杯子的纹路变了，游走出那些熟悉的古怪花纹。月光穿过云层结成一束，照射下来，然后轻柔的流淌入杯中，Merlin伸出右手手掌，在上面划出一个开口，鲜血顺着指尖滴下来，仿佛有了生命般，和淡金色的月光纠缠在一起，鲜血的颜色浓烈，炽热，月光则安静清冷，两种颜色缠绵悱恻，这画面让Merlin的心感到一阵的悸动。

直到他们互融在一起，光淡去的时候Merlin念出另一段截然不同的咒文。

杯子上的花纹像阴影般退去，又恢复成了它原来的样子。同时一些暗色的线条从Merlin的伤口中长了出来，像是发芽的种子，很快就爬满了Merlin的整个右手。

然后他们像是纹在皮肤上一样，一动不动了。

Merlin轻吐出一口气，魔法成功了，他刻意无视了自己可怖的右手，走到Arthur床边，用左手指尖触了触年轻王子的脸颊，体温和呼吸传了过来，Merlin转头看着Gaius，露出个笑容，那种专属于Merlin的，有些笨拙的笑容，

“他没事了。”

“你做了什么？Merlin。”Gaius终于发出了声音，他抓起Merlin的右手，看着那些可怕的纹路，跟鲜血有关的永远不是什么好事。

“你知道为什么我在梦里见到了杯子而Kay告诉我的现实里却没有么，”Merlin没有回答他，他轻柔的把手从Gaius那里抽了回来，“它是可以被召唤的，可以用任何东西作为载体，但他的本质仍然是用『龙木』做的杯子，我只是可以看到这个本质，大概因为我是个魔法师，那是在我的梦里。”

“包括人类？”Gaius抓住了重点，他用敏锐的目光看着Merlin。

Merlin收起了笑容，低着头回看着Gaius。

“包括人类。”他说，“腐龙说的没错，它确实喜欢我，我给它了个诱饵它立刻就咬住了。至于这个，”他有点窘迫的伸出手，知道Gaius也许会非常伤心，但他也不想对这位如他父亲般的长者有任何隐瞒，“我想封印住它，我把灵魂用于交换，反正身体剩着也是剩着...”他开了个玩笑，但他和Gaius谁也没笑，没人能真正的笑出来，Merlin回头看了眼Arthur，“就象雷纳斯的那位法师所做的一样，守护Camelot。至少，我想我不在Arthur身边，至少还能保护他不受魔法的侵害。”

“Merlin…”

“没关系，Gaius。”Merlin打断御医要说的话，“这没什么。”

他想起来Arthur被寻水兽袭击，他和生命之杯达成协议的那个晚上，他一个人坐在微光的黑暗中静静等待死亡，也许这将成为他的永恒，Merlin觉得有些好笑，他深吸了一口气，故作轻松的拍了拍Gaius。

“我想我等不到Arthur醒过来了，他得恢复一段时间，”他有点笨拙的把用过的那个木头杯子还给Gaius，“我施了点欺骗性的小魔法，”他指了指他的右手，“这也是为什么我没有像Arthur一样立刻倒地当场。不过这撑不了多久，我得走了，我得回去那个山洞，雷纳斯之杯就在那里，我得…去把剩下的事做完。”

Gaius久久的凝视他，最终只是颓然的转过身，压抑着自己的情绪开始收拾东西，他想也许Merlin想要一些独自的时间，跟Arthur道个别什么的，尽管王子什么也不会知道，永远也，什么都不会知道。

门关上的时候Merlin抬了抬眼，对门外的Gaius致以了无声的感激，然后他低下眼睑，Arthur就躺在那里，柔软的金发沾了汗水贴在额头上，Merlin想了一会儿，发现除了嘱咐王子不要再那么蠢以及给自己找一个不要那么溜须拍马的新仆人外他想不出来还有什么是能跟Arthur说的，也许是因为太多了，也许是因为都是他至死也不会说出来的话，即便是面对着昏迷的Arthur，Merlin犹豫了一下，他有种强烈的冲动想要亲吻那双淡色的嘴唇，最终也只是伸出手，把那缕粘在Arthur额头上的头发拨开，他想着也许是他能亲手为他做的最后一件事了。

“再见，Arthur。”他说，然后转身离开。


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur伸出手，一把抓住了Merlin，他有种很不好的感觉，觉得这一次放手，这辈子都不会再见到他的小男仆。Merlin总是这样，看起来傻乎乎的，但有时候却又显得十分…他用过的那个词，睿智，每次他露出那样的表情时，Arthur就觉得他在下一秒就会立刻消失。在Arthur和Merlin之间一直有一个距离，Arthur极力的将其当成是王子和男仆之间的距离，可在内心的深处他知道并不是那样的，那是一些Merlin将其隐藏在暗处的东西，某些他背负着，而Arthur还没有足够的力量去承担的东西。

他总是选择视而不见，可这次不行了，他必须告诉Merlin这次无论如何他也不会放手，可是他发不出声音来，只能用力的握住那只手，微凉的温度从他的手心里传了过来，他觉得他一定弄疼Merlin了，可是Merlin只是任他那么抓着，没有挣扎也没有反抗，他的小男仆侧着头看他，轻微的笑了一下，

“再见，Arthur。”他说。

然后就这样在他的手心里消失了。

“不。”Arthur猛的从床上坐了起来，感到一阵天旋地转，可是没有什么比手里还确实的握着另一个人这件事更能让他放下心来的了，但他还来不及喘口气，随即就意识到那并不是Merlin苍白修长的手，他顺着望上去，看到Gwen捂着胸口有些惊慌的看着他。

“我…我只是看你醒了，想要禀告国王，”在惊慌过后，Gwen露出个安抚的笑容，她反手握住Arthur，靠过来，让他放心下来一样轻柔的说，“别担心，我哪儿也不去，就在你身边，我的殿下。”

她扶Arthur躺了回去，端来水喂他喝下，当清凉的液体滑过喉咙时，Arthur才意识到自己真的是又渴又饿。

“Merlin在哪里？他为什么没有来服侍我。”他问。

“他还在生病，”Gwen翻了个白眼，但又不是真的忍心谴责Arthur，“饶了他吧，他帮Gaius救治你一直到凌晨，进进出出，脸色苍白的比你看起来还悲惨，你没事后他们就一起回去了。”她没有注意到Arthur脸上闪过的一丝阴影，只是有些恋恋不舍的起身，“在晚餐正式开始之前我给你弄点吃的来，你昏睡了那么长时间，一定饿坏了，国王陛下也命令我在你醒了之后立刻通知他。”

她的身影在门后消失了，但很快又转了回来，Gwen抓着裙角，羞涩的说，

“你能没事真的太好了，Arthur，我是说，他们都以为你…”她的眼角泛起一圈红晕，“我就知道你会没事的，你一定会没事的…为了我。”

她说完就匆匆跑了出去，Arthur还有点回不过神来。Merlin只是和Gaius一起回去了？这么说那些莫名的感觉就只是自己脑子烧了在犯傻？他有点想要发火，但心里那种难受的感觉一点也没有消散，Arthur辗转了两轮，憋屈的从床上翻下来，他想最直接的方法就是见到Merlin，亲自去确认一下。

Arthur偏了一下头，有什么熟悉的东西一闪而过，他望向窗外，夕阳斜斜的沉在西方，很快月亮就会升起来，他从来都没有想过月光会是淡金色的，可是那种画面在他脑海中突然出现，极为真实，Arthur突然觉得有什么很糟糕的事也会像月亮一样，很快就会升起。

王子再一次度过难关的消息让整个Camelot都振奋了，平民在酒馆中畅饮美酒，为王子献上祝福，Uther则在宫中举办了简单的晚宴，主要为了感谢Gaius，还有慰劳那些在Arthur窗下守了整夜的骑士们。美酒，美食，更多的美酒，Uther狠狠的拥抱了Gaius，再一次口头声明这位老朋友拥有他往后十辈子的信任，这个无数次救过他，救过他的女儿，现在又再一次救了他的儿子的，忠心耿耿的臣下。

所有人都为Gaius举了杯，可是根本没有人注意到这位年老的御医正伤心欲绝，他们只是忙着把美酒往喉咙里灌，当然也没有人会过问王子男仆的去向。

除了王子本人。

Arthur走近角落里的Gaius，后者正努力找个离开这里的机会。每一次的感谢和赞美都像是扇在Gaius脸上的巴掌，在那之前他可以对自己说那是为了保护Merlin，不让他的身份暴露，可现在呢，现在他只是个欺世盗名者，苟且偷生。

Arthur站了一会儿，起初他是想出宫去找Merlin的，可是Uther安排的宴会很快就要开始了，他没办法离开，他想Merlin一定会来的，就算他来不了，Gaius那里也可以问出他究竟去了哪里，Arthur不知道为什么自己总是执着的有种Merlin去到什么地方的感觉，也许是他在他手心消失的感觉太过真实，可是Merlin能去哪儿，最远的地方，也就是Ealdor和Camelot了。他突然回Ealdor干嘛。

Arthur别别扭扭的，觉得坦率能要了他的命，Gaius的样子也让他无可抑制的担心，他很想知道Merlin在哪里，去了哪里，但万一他只是受凉在床上继续瞎哼哼着，他这样慌慌张张的样子今后想想都不知道自己会怎么笑话自己。Arthur把杯中的残酒一饮而尽，才提着他那份王子的别扭劲儿走了过去。

“Gaius，”他咳了一下，尽量让自己的声音听起来轻描淡写，“Merlin他为什么没来，他受凉还没有好？”

Gaius抬起了松散的眼睛看向这位年轻的王子，Merlin说过，希望他帮他编出个什么理由能够解释他的不告而别，Merlin没有时间也没有精力连这个也为Arthur准备好，Gaius想不出来，他痛恨把Merlin变成一个主人出事却不见踪影的仆人，他微微欠了欠身，

“他好多了，殿下。”他不想解释，至少今天晚上，他没有力气去处理这些事情。

“他好多了为什么没有来，”Arthur皱了皱眉，既然Gaius都这样说了那就不会错，那表示自己一直提着的那口气果然全都是白费，他恨恨的说，“我的房间乱的一团糟，衣服需要清洗，盔甲需要打磨，靴子需要擦亮，偷懒的家伙，就连今天晚上需要穿的这套衣服，还是Gwen为我准备的。”

Gaius无语的看着Arthur完全的无言以对，他好像看到那个瘦弱修长的身影，有些受伤的抿着嘴唇浅浅笑着，耸了耸肩，说，“Again。”

“因为他来不了，殿下。”Gaius压住颤抖，平静着嗓音带着几乎对Pendragon家父子两代人的怒气说道，“他用自己的灵魂换回了您的，现在，我不知道，回到那个您受到诅咒的洞里，虽然和真实的情况有点不一样，但是您完全可以当做他死了。”然后他停下来，好像嫌这个篇幅够不上年老人的唠叨一样，又补充了一句，“我很抱歉您的房间，您的衣服盔甲和靴子，您可以把这些留给您下一个仆人去…”

手心的温度消失了。

Arthur没有等Gaius说完，已经奔了出去，宴会上下的人甚至都没有一个反应过来的，年老的御医看着亚瑟冲撞出人群的背影，最终有些疲倦的支撑着自己挪出了宴会厅，他仰起头，月亮斜斜的挂在天空的角落里，Gaius觉得很抱歉，他没有遵守Merlin的嘱托，可是他一点也不后悔，他想着Merlin离开时的样子，他想至少可以让Merlin知道，对于Arthur来说他不仅仅是无关紧要，谁都能代替的小男仆，他想至少在Merlin陷入那些，可怕的永恒之时，谁也不知道那是个什么样子，但无论如何，能有些值得的东西，可供他记忆。


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur在夜晚的森林里策马狂奔，他的头还有点晕，但是精力却极为集中，他知道再往深处便无法这样骑马了，会有密集的枝条和羊肠小道拦在他前面，Arthur只是想更加快一点。

远处传来某种可怖的嗥声，Arthur听过这个，是龙，那吼声压抑着森林里的野兽们一个音也发不出来，Arthur起初也很警惕，但渐渐发现这是龙在为他指路，这让他有些困惑，并且无法把这两件事联系在一起，另外，他坚决的认为指路这件事完全没有必要，他是骑士，一个骑士知道该怎么回到战场。

月亮的角度更高了，今夜格外的亮，那些光线穿透密实的树叶铺满在Arthur面前的路上，反射出莹白色柔软的光，Arthur觉得自己就像是骑马奔跑在一条细密流淌的河流上，耳边只有风声，龙嗥声，还有马蹄翻飞的声音，他已经在森林深处很远的地方了，可林木却沿着月光流淌的方向让开了，他甚至听到身后有水流聚拢的声音，Arthur没有回头，只是沿着月光一路前行，他想这里一定有某种魔法在作怪，或者，这本身就是个魔法的世界。

当马蹄的间奏慢下来时Arthur来到了那个熟悉的地方，山洞前有一匹马在徘徊着，纯白的马身，Arthur看出来那是Merlin骑走的那匹，原本属于王子的马。他从自己的坐骑上翻身下来，两匹熟识的伙伴立刻朝彼此小跑过去，喷着鼻息，交磨着颈项。

山洞笼罩在黑暗之中，月光在岩壁上画出一个清晰的界线，一半险恶，一半阴冷。Arthur在进入之前停下来看了一眼，他上次来到这里的时候是白天，他记得山洞并不深，在洞顶上有一个盘子大小的天窗，将光线引了进来，照在…Arthur的记忆发生了一点模糊，照在哪里？

他有点害怕进入其内看见Merlin的尸体，冰冷的，什么都没有的尸体，或者更糟的，他不知道那是什么，他连想象力都一片空白，直到岩壁上的界限移动了，那是月光在向着天窗攀爬。

他走了进去。

然后一眼就看到了蜷缩在岩壁角落里的Merlin，一些烛光点点照着他，感谢上帝他的小男仆就仅仅只是那么缩在那里，微低着头，把下巴搭在曲起的膝盖上，手指无意识的抠着脚边一个微小的凸起，Arthur脑海中响起一个平铺直叙的声音，那是Merlin，还是活生生的，那个傻兮兮的Merlin。

他发出一种连自己听了都要心碎的叹息声，Arthur才突然意识到他把他的心揪的那么紧，好像这一刻才刚刚想起怎么呼吸。

而那个让他如此揪心的人只是闻声转过了头，看清了Arthur后脸上露出种像是受惊的鹿一样的表情，他把身体紧紧的贴向岩壁，惊慌的问，

“你为什么会在这里？”

“Camelot找不到比你更蠢的仆人了，Merlin，”Arthur狠狠的说，“我能怎么办，只好屈尊，把你找回去。”

“不，我是说…”Merlin仰起头，这个山洞是雷纳斯之杯的所在，它并不是真实的存在于森林里的什么地方，必须有魔法的指引才能到达，Arthur第一次是因为有女巫的引诱，可这次呢？他张了张嘴却什么也没说出来，只是颓然的又缩了回去，把右边的身体藏在阴影之中，他根本无需这样做，可这是本能，在Arthur面前隐藏真实的自己，隐藏关于他会魔法的事实，他偏过脸，摇了摇头，“你应该离开，你就不该到这里来。”

“你以为你在干什么，嗯？”Arthur走上前，带着难以自抑的怒气，“Gaius都告诉我了，救我的命？”

“没错，”Merlin随着王子的脚步又往后缩了缩，简直要卡在石头缝里了，但声音却硬邦邦的戳过来，“救你的命，还不止一次。”

“得了吧，Merlin，”Arthur走到一个伸手就能抓到Merlin的距离，他停下脚步，以防小男仆把他自己挤碎了，他瘦弱的简直看起来一挤就碎，“守护国土是骑士的职责，你只是个小男仆，你只需要…”他咬着牙，仔细在自己的认知里搜索，见鬼的Merlin真是最没用的仆人，他终于找到一个，从牙缝里挤出来，“你只需要看好那些腌鸡蛋。”

Merlin猛的偏过头，又猛的偏了回去，低着眼睛，那样子很受伤。

“我是个魔法师。”他说。小声的，但是绝对清晰的说。

Arthur愣了一下，好像有点反应不过来，直到那些一直燃着的烛光点点示威般的飘过Merlin的脸颊，Arthur才注意到，那只是烛光，没有蜡烛的部分，它们就这么悬在空中。

也许是这个夜晚对于Arthur来说太过具有魔法性了，他甚至都没有注意到这小小的异常。Arthur伸手拉住Merlin，把他拉起来，丝毫不停顿的往洞口走去。

“跟我回去，”他说，“这鬼地方到处是这种…”他寻找着措辞，“…魔法的事情。”

至于这魔法，至少是这点点的烛光，是Merlin搞出来的这种事他连想都没想过，王子已经找到他的小男仆了，完整的，活的，并且几乎不敢奢求的，还傻兮兮的。这就足够了，他只要带他回去，这就足够了。

Merlin任他拉着，脚下的路却只走出去了一步，Arthur感到有什么东西扯住了他，或者更确切的，阻隔住了Merlin。是空气，是一堵透明的墙。

“这行不通的，Arthur。”Merlin发出一声苦笑，他转过脸，将藏在阴影中的右侧移到光源里，Arthur看到某种怪异的花纹，从Merlin的领巾下生长出来，沿着脆弱的脖颈攀爬到整个的右脸。Arthur手下松了松，悬浮动摇的烛火让Merlin的表情看起来忽明忽暗，火光投影在他的脸上，他的五官不能更加立体了，低垂的睫毛，高挺的鼻子，突出的颧骨，还有，那双饱满的嘴唇，Arthur觉得自己完全的偏离了重点，但魔法在Merlin脸上释放出蛊惑的气息，王子被诱惑了。

Merlin挣了一下，把手从Arthur的手里抽了出来，他退回到他靠墙的角落。

“我是个魔法师。”他重复了一遍，脸上带着某种难以言喻的温柔，“你不能把我带回去再烧死我。”

“我不会烧死你！”Arthur怒吼着打断他，“还有不要再说自己是见鬼的魔法师！”

Merlin笑了笑。他仰头看了眼洞顶的天窗，月亮已经在很接近正空的位置了，一旦它到达那里，便是原生力量最为强盛的时候，到时魔法会走完他的轨迹，而Merlin也必须交出他的灵魂。

“回去吧，Arthur，”他念出一句咒语，在他摊开的手心里出现了一个浅蓝色的光球，缓慢的漂浮到Arthur前方，发着幽幽的柔和的光，他看着用难以置信的表情仰视着光球的Arthur，“你需要魔法的指引，没有冒犯的意思，这是魔法的世界，我不知道你是怎么进来的，但只有这样才能出去。” 

“那时候是你。”Arthur看着Merlin，他重复了一遍，“那个时候是你。”

在他采摘魔缇花的时候，指引着他，救了他的命，那道温柔的，不可思议的光。

Merlin露出了微微困惑的表情，他不知道Arthur在说什么，那时他陷入昏迷，只是无意识的行为，不过此时这些已经不重要了。

“你的生命很宝贵，”Merlin最后说，“把他留给更值得的人，留给你的父亲，留给Camelot，留给你的骑士们，留给…你真心爱着的姑娘。”

“Merlin！”Arthur猛的冲上前，拦住Merlin的墙壁对他来说并不存在，他有很多事情要问他，很多话对他说，他伸出手，想要抓住Merlin。

然后月光洒了下来。


	7. Chapter 7

撕裂的疼痛从灵魂的深处蔓延开来，一直传达到指尖，Arthur的指尖，可他越接近Merlin，那种疼痛就越为尖锐，就好像把手用力的按在密集的钉板上，Arthur咬紧了牙，丝毫没有退却的意思。

他不能，见鬼的踏着月光奔跑至此，就为了再一次让Merlin消失在他的手心里。不。

“…回去…Arthur，” Merlin颤抖着身体，喉咙里发出几乎痛到窒息的声音，那是他自己加上去的魔法，为了达成交易后能封印住这个杯子，他不知道剥取灵魂和Arthur的疼痛哪个让他更难受，他乞求着，“回去…你这个，皇家傻瓜…”

他艰难的抬起手，眼睛泛出一道金光，血珠像突然绽放在指尖的花朵，几乎是直接从皮肤里积压出来的，Arthur反应了一会儿，他才知道，Merlin是在用他最后一点的法力控制那个光球不要消失。

没有那个Arthur无法离开这里。

他的心狠狠抽痛了一下。

“除非你和我一起回去，”Arthur咬紧了牙，发出一声低吼，穿越过所有的疼痛和阻碍，“…你这个，白痴男仆。”

他抓住他了。

“你在干嘛？”一个声音，毫无征兆的，完全脱离场景的，怒气冲冲的响起，“没有人教过你，在别人用餐结束前就拿走餐盘是件多么粗鲁无礼的事？我诅咒你以后连餐盘都摸不到。真是够了！”

Arthur身上的疼痛突然消失了，他将Merlin狠狠的搂在怀里，可是没用了，Merlin的体温和呼吸正在他怀里迅速的消失。

“谁在那里！”Arthur冲着空气大声吼着，“谁在说话！”

“你不知道我是谁，”那声音气呼呼的，“那你在这儿干什么。”

“我要带他回去。”Arthur决定跳过细究对方身份这一环，他抱着Merlin，可是却够不着他的灵魂，他几乎把手指嵌入Merlin的皮肤里，可这没有任何的用处，Merlin就像是从他指间流逝的细沙，Arthur从来没有这么深刻的意识到，他正在失去Merlin。

“你对他做了什么？！”他咬牙切齿的说。

“对他做了什么？”声音停顿了一会，“不，我只是给了你两叉子，告诉你什么叫做餐桌礼仪，至于他，那是他自己的错，他给自己加了些辛辣的魔法，是为了…哦，似乎是为了把我关起来，月亮在上，我只是个木头杯子，虽然因为古老和强大比其他呆头呆脑的东西多了点灵活劲儿，但我终归是个木头杯子，他能指望我有什么活蹦乱跳的心情？这真让人郁闷。”

“木头，杯子？”Arthur完全跟不上，他真是受够了这些魔法的玩意儿了。

“你还真是无知。”那声音怜悯的说，“只要有你这样的一个人，哪怕只有一个，魔法的时代就结束了。”

“本该如此，”Arthur咬牙切齿的说，“魔法是邪恶的东西，本就不该存在于这个世界上。”

“那你为什么不放手。”声音并没有生气，只是森森的笑了起来，“你紧紧抱着那个邪恶的，本就不该存在于这个世界上的东西干嘛。”

Arthur愣了一下，他想挤出来一些音节用于反驳，可是什么也没有。Merlin是个魔法师，他无法再否认这个事实，如果回到Camelot，这就是叛国的重罪。Arthur觉得自己应该更加的愤怒的，Merlin是他所允许的，离他最近的人，可Merlin却隐瞒了这个事实，他欺骗了他，背叛了他的信任，他应该愤怒的，可是他心里有的只是浓重的悲伤，即便是那一丁点的愤怒，也只是源自于对自己的无能的愤怒谴责，他的心里就只剩下Merlin脸上那种无法言喻的温柔，他说你不能把我带回去再烧死我。

Arthur感到胸口几乎无法呼吸的疼痛，他比他自己所能理解的更加用力的抱紧了怀里的人，他从来没有想过Merlin会死，在此之前无论发生了什么，Merlin永远都应该只是他身后那个笨手笨脚的小男仆，笨到只能在他身后，依赖他的保护，也许他从来就没有读懂过Merlin，但是Arthur知道，他曾经和现在所做的所有的一切，都只是因为害怕这样的事发生--他把他抱在怀里，他却无声无息，没有回应，也没有温度。

Merlin选择保留他的信任，是因为Arthur并不值得交付，他只是Camelot的王子，听命于他强势的父亲，如果Merlin告诉他隐藏的真相，他能做的顶多是在半夜为他偷偷摸摸打开监牢的门，将他的男仆由死刑变为永久的驱逐。

“如何？”那声音像是丧失了兴趣一样，在Arthur发出任何一个不存在的音符之前就结束了问题，“如果想要回他的灵魂你可以选择用更好的交换，这是唯一的规则，尽管我认为你不可能再找到比他更好的了。”

Arthur抬起头，他不需要知道那声音究竟来自何处，他只是抬起头，王者的血液在他脸上改变着他的表情，

“他是我的男仆，”他低哑着嗓音，却比任何时候要来的要坚决，“我是他的主人，他的命运由我支配，他别无选择，任何人都无可选择。”

“哼…”那声音轻蔑的拖出一个长音，“我欣赏你的勇气，可无论你接受与否，他现在都属于我，在魔法的契约前人类一个硬币也不值。我不喜欢推来让去的调情小把戏，让我来告诉你吧，你那颗金色的脑袋瓜里想些什么我简直熟悉透了，没错，你即便是在王子堆里也有着难以比拟的高贵珍稀，你有着世间难得的纯粹，我很喜欢，但是跟这孩子相比，就像是姜汁小脆饼，有嚼劲，但也不过如此了。”

“不，我不会做同样的事，”Arthur冷静的说，“我给你一半，”他脑子里闪现出独角兽那次，Merlin提出的主意，但这个更好，“一半我的，一半他的，如果你需要用什么东西来填满杯子，你可以同时拥有我们两个。”

声音有些意外的安静了下来，过了好一会儿它才重新响起，

“…有趣的提议。”上扬的音调压抑出一种贪婪的渴望，它饱含兴趣，嘲弄却丁点儿不减，“尽管我想你并不知道这其中代表的真正含义，年轻的王子，并不是各剩一半，而是共享，承担别人的灵魂可不是什么轻松的事。”

Arthur感到心里有种悸动涌了出来，共享，他把这悸动压上Merlin冰冷的皮肤，细细摩挲着这个单词中的每一个音节--共享。

“你将无法摆脱对方，”声音毫无缘由的扬了起来，“因为从本质上讲你们将变成一个人，没有人能摆脱自己，痛苦，创伤，愤怒，背叛，如果你们其中一个死亡，另一个也无法独存于这个世界上…”

“这是我的选择，”Arthur冰冷的说，他的声音里渗透出一种专属于王者的绝对，“你只需要回答是否接受。”

“我以为只有法师是些无论过了多少年都不会长进的家伙，”那声音在这种绝对中拖延了片刻，“看来骑士也一样。”

月光在黑暗中浮现出缓慢流转的纹路，形成了一个熟悉的场景，Arthur感到记忆在光晕的波动里逐渐变的清晰起来，灵魂被抽离的感觉侵袭了他，这种感觉极为熟悉。Arthur从来不曾想过自己有一天会和魔法，和魔法本身做交易，但是他成功，他相信自己以后会习惯这个的，但此时这些并不重要。

他低下头，看着他的小男仆，Merlin的皮肤显得格外的苍白和冰冷，睫毛在眼窝处投下一道深深的阴影，和脸上暗色的花纹连成一片，这让他看起来就像是那些倒在荆棘丛里的旅人，疲倦又孤独。

但是Arthur知道他会睁开眼睛的，被带走的灵魂渐渐回到了Merlin那里，Arthur无法解释他为什么会知道这些，但是他就是知道，他能感觉到某种联系被融合在了一起，他和Merlin，他们感受对方就像感受自己一样毋庸置疑。

Arthur伸出手，触上Merlin右边的脸颊，那些花纹在他的指尖下像是退去的潮水一样退了下去，回到了他们最初生长出来的地方，Arthur把自己的手掌贴上那个小小的伤口，然后十指紧扣。

他终于抓住他了。


	8. Chapter 8

清晨的露水顺着洞口的草叶滑下来，滴落在Arthur的耳边，流进了他的耳廓里，突如其来的冰凉让Arthur颤抖了一下，从睡梦中清醒过来，他小心的睁开眼睛，没有惊动怀里的Merlin，后者正把自己的额头贴在Arthur的颈窝里，潮湿的呼吸绵长的喷撒在Arthur的皮肤上，一种轻细而尖锐的快感从Arthur背后攀爬上来，引诱他从喉咙里发出那些满足的呻吟声。

他们的十指仍然紧紧的扣在一起，Merlin的手指均匀修长，但是太瘦了，骨头隔着薄薄的皮肤抵住Arthur的指节，硌的Arthur有些疼痛，但他完全没有想过放开。

整个世界在王子的感知中变得有些微的不太一样，视野里的景物像是覆上了一层淡淡的柔和的光，Arthur不知道这种变化是否源自于融入灵魂中的Merlin的那一部分，他记得Merlin说过，这里是魔法的世界。

小男仆的脸色仍旧苍白，但体温透过薄薄的衣料传递了过来，比Arthur所知道的任何一次都来的要更为真实，更加的，具有煽动性。Arthur想他想了太多次想要去吻上那双唇，想它变得炽热，想它变得浓烈，想它变得无法自持，他不明白为什么，他也无法解释，然而他唯一能做的，就只是选择妥协。

Merlin的睫毛颤抖了一下，睁开了眼睛，对自己的现状感到了一些的困惑，他抬起头，却看到Arthur正闭着眼，皱紧了眉头，像是在承担什么巨大的疼痛，年轻的王子因为快速的拉开距离撞上了身后的岩壁，他深吸了口气，咬着牙问他的男仆，

"你就是没办法派上一丁点儿用场是不是，"他说，不着痕迹的松开了Merlin，用手抹了把脸站起来，"至少比你的主人早醒过来，男仆。"

Merlin眯着眼睛，仰头看着Arthur，一种温柔又艰涩的情感冲刷着他身体很深处的地方，毫无理由的，他知道那是Arthur的心情，他隐约知道发生了什么事，Merlin露出一个悲伤的笑容，

"你会后悔的，Arthur。"

"这将由我来决定。"Arthur俯视着他，脸上的表情看起来十分肃穆，"你不是无罪的，Merlin，你是个魔法师，对于Camelot而言这种存在本身就是死罪，毫无疑问你知道这一点，但你却选择留在这里，你隐藏了自己的身份，在我不知道的时候…我不知道你做过多少次这样的事…救了我的命，我不会就这样什么都不知道的让你死去。"

他俯身，贴近Merlin，看进他眼睛的深处，

"我要知道每一件事，Merlin。魔法是黑暗，邪恶，本不该存在于这个世界上的东西，这是我从出生以来唯一知道的事，而你，你必须为自己辩解。"

然后得到谅解。

Arthur没有说出心里那句话，他伸手，把Merlin拉起来，两人并肩站立着，Arthur看到了那只杯子，就在前方的石座上，好像一直就在那里，但Arthur发誓在此之前这里从来没什么石座，一个木头杯子，没有任何隐喻的摆放在那里，简单的就像那个声音一样惹人气恼。

然后它消失了。

"为什么会这样？"Arthur奇怪的问。

"我对雷纳斯之杯了解不多，"Merlin半低着头，还不知道该用怎样的措辞为Arthur讲解这些魔法的事，"但是大多数…这样的…需要召唤，但是，"他抿了抿嘴唇，"…它就在这里。"

"这个魔法的世界。"Arthur轻轻的说，并没有显露出排斥。

一个东西笨拙的飘到了Arthur的上方，散发出某种羞涩的蓝色柔光，是那个光球，Merlin赋予它带领Arthur离开这里的任务，在那之前它不会消失，而此时，它似乎不知道该怎么办，只能像他的主人一样，傻兮兮的等着他们的王子。

"我们回Camelot。"Arthur似乎明白这其中的含义，他回身，坚定的看着Merlin，轻声说道，"我们回家。"

清晨的世界有着不同于夜晚的景致，看起来真实了许多，尽管Arthur比昨晚要更加能感受到某种魔法的流动，他深深吸了口气，看了一眼身后的Merlin。

无论将来会发生什么，他之后所要考虑的所有的事，关于整个王国，关于魔法，关于父亲，关于母亲，所有的这些，他会成为一个伟大的君主，他必须成为，也许不会有一个很好的结局，但无论发生什么，亚瑟王和他的男仆，至少有一半的灵魂会纠缠于此，永生永世。


End file.
